sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jason the Wolf
Character created by Anna AKA Asia! ouo* Full Name: Jason Wolff. * Age: 19 * Gender: Male * Species: Arctic Wolf * Fur: White * Hair: White * Eyes: Amber * Likes: Time alone, being away from crowds, his girlfriend, video games, scary movies, sparring, the outdoors/parks, sleep. * Dislikes: Being annoyed, annoying people, crowded places, fighting with his/loved ones, getting sick. * Relationship Status: Taken. * Partner/Girlfriend: Annabelle Rich the Wolf Appearance Jason has white fur with a white long tail. He's about 6'1 and his chest fur, muzzle and inside of his ears are gray. From time to time he wears a dark flannel shirt, and a dark gray belt. His boots are gray with black straps. His eyes are a bright piercing yellow. Personality Jason keeps to himself when he meets someone new and depending on his mood he's very easy to annoy, and just as easy to anger. However, when around his closest friends and his girl Annabelle, he's very loose and can be gotten along with very easily. He's not one for holding grudges, he just steers clear of ya but if you try to provoke him, you're officially digging your own grave. He's extremely loyal and trustworthy to those he's close to, risking life and limb if you're important enough to him. He also shows a lot of chivalry, specifically towards whoever he's dating. (In this case, Annabelle). Backstory Jason was born into a family of gray and white wolves, said to have links directly to their ancestors, which is something his father always like to talk about with him and his siblings. He was the 2nd born from his father James Wolff, and his mother Olivia Wolff. He was younger brother to the trouble making eldest, 'Claw' Wolff. Years later his sister was born, Natalie Wolff. They lived in a rural neighborhood, houses acres from each other but still rather small. Growing up, he met a girl in elementary who seemed to always get messed with constantly. Seeing as though her life was completely miserable, he decided to befriend her. The two introduced themselves. Jason had just met Annabelle. Time passed at the two were in middle school. Annabelle had met Kristy and another friend, Sydney. They were all close, and Jason realized he had feelings for Annabelle. The two shared their first kiss together, and started going out for a while. Jason had lived a pretty nice and peaceful life, up until he was about 13. But then, on the way home from the corner store, disaster strikes. Jason comes home to see his house engulfed in flame... Authorities had pulled his parents bodies out, and Natalie was gone. She most likely escaped while she still could and called for help. Claw however was cooped up in a detention center for starting a fight with a security guard in a mall after he and his supposed 'girlfriend' broke up. There was no way he could know about it as of yet. Later on authorities discover that Jason's parents weren't killed in the wild blaze, they were murdered in cold blood beforehand, and investigations say that the killer burnt it down to cover any and all tracks of himself. From that day forward, Jason vowed to avenge his parents and find the man who killed them, and bring the to justice. He had been on his own since then, causing trouble as he struggled to survive on his own. Not knowing where his brother and sister were at all as he only focused on his revenge, forgetting all about the friends of family that loved him so much... until he met Lindsey. A young girl who lived at an orphanage after her parents confessed that they couldn't afford to keep her alive when she was an infant. She had an abusive guardian, and wished to be whisked off to a better place, with nicer people and a more cozy feeling to it. A better place filled with adventure and mystery...Or maybe a new family. Well, at least she got something, or someone rather - Jason. He came to the orphanage one very stormy night, and ended up taking her with him after hearing her story. He felt bad for someone else for the first time in what felt like forever, and he knew he would feel at least a bit guilty if he had just left her there. He was already labeled as the "White Wolf" to authorities and citizens and was wanted for numerous accounts of theft and attempt to murder, due to the fact that he was trying his best to hunt down anyone who would have called his parents their enemies. No killing, but really close to it. Anyway, as soon as he left that night with Lindsey under his wing, he was put on Mobious's Most Wanted list, giving him an even worst reputation for 'kidnapping'. Jason was put in an even more sour mood when he realized he had been spotted that night when he and Lindsey fled the orphanage. After about a week, a picture was released to the public that a person had described to the authorities. They got him almost 100% right...and what was worse, the public, well the crazy tween part of the public, dubbed him the most handsome murderer. What's even worse than that is there were copies of said wanted picture that were turned into posters that people would hang in their own homes, and copies that had been turned into motivational posters. Some people loved the "White Wolf". Some disagreed with the praise, and a good chunk of society just wanted him dead at this point. Soon later he meets Alex - his first official love interest, when she seems to be having a bit of trouble on her own with some hooligans trying to mug her. Seemed like the feline was having a hard time up until he decides to show up and lend a hand. They introduce themselves to each other and soon begin to grow close, with Lindsey making visits to Alex's place every once in a while. Alex and Jason soon began to make the usual meet up, and slowly began to fall in love before finally deciding to date one another. The Accident Due to a recent accident, in which her mother, father and grandmother were hit by a drunk driver, Annabelle's sunken into major depression. Her grandmother, the only true person in the world she could open to, was killed on impact in the crash and her parents were put into dual comas. Her mother however woke up weeks before a Winter Ball that she planned to not go to, but as it turned out, Jason had left Alex due to her accusing him of cheating on her with Annabelle. Jason was NOT cheating, but comforting Annabelle due to the emotional trauma, and making sure she didn't do anything to hurt herself due to the unbearable pain. However, Alex was one of the few to show sympathy to Annabelle, due to their past and the endless bullying, and kicked Jason out of her house for showing mercy to the person that was their enemy. Learning this, Annabelle was furious but was reassured by Jason that he was fine, and soon after, asked Annabelle to said dance. At said dance, Annabelle and Jason were crownd Winter Queen and King, and shared the moment of a lifetime. However, Alex hated the pure sight of the two, and attempted to attack Annabelle, only for her ex to save the she wolf and watch as the cat went barelling into the food table before being escorted out, the judging eyes peering into her skull as this happened. After the dance, Jason asked Annabelle if she would like to date again, and with her heart in her hands, she accepted and the two have been closer than they ever had before the accident, or when they tried to date the first two times. Powers, Abilities, Skills, Ect Jason is experienced in martial arts that has a few twists of ninjitsu tied in there as well. He has knowledge and skill with small throwing knives, throwing starts, and a few other sharp and dangerous weapons. Of course, claws are always going to be in his arsenal as well, and he is a very stealthy character as well.